thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Jackalman's Rebellion
Jackleman's Rebellion is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Bruce Smith, it originally aired on November 21, 1985. Official Summary Jackalman steals Vultureman's Flying Machine and attacks Lion-O and Panthro in the ThunderTank. The renegade Mutant then enlists Molemaster and the Driller into his own private "army" and plans to pulverize the ThunderCats. First, Jackalman's "army" defeats the other Mutants in battle. Then the Driller attacks Cheetara as she tends to a Unicorn in trouble. She is able to defeat the Driller, who is rescued by Jackalman in the Flying Machine. A Bolkin alerts the ThunderCats that the Wollo Village is under siege by Jackalman's "army". Jackalman uses the VariCannon and an Aerial Mine against the ThunderCats. Lion-O battles the other Mutants, uses the Sword to summon his fellow ThunderCats, and together they defeat the Mutants and Jackalman's "army." Official Moral It is Jackalman's turn to rebel against the other Mutants and seek to satisfy his quest for absolute power. In seeking to establish his reign of terror, he is out for his own gain and not that of all the Mutants. At various times, each of the Mutants has separated from the group and sought to benefit individually at the expense of the others. They show no willingness to conform to the social norms necessary for group cohesiveness. In contrast with the Mutants' divisiveness is the allegiance and conformity of the ThunderCats to their moral code. We can learn from them the values of being a member of a social group. Groups achieve their goals and society itself is sustained by individual conformity to norms. By participating in-group activity, an individual gains many social rewards. He receives recognition, a shared pride in achievement, a sense of belonging and approval, and a way of perceiving the world (Hollander and Hunt, 1970, pp. 409-415). If we participate in a group and feel a part of it by sharing in its common purpose, we have much to gain. Separating ourselves and becoming a loner, or trying to achieve only our individual goals and neglecting common goals, can only lead to failure and alienation. Story Jackalman goes rogue and steals the Flying Machine. The remaining Mutants chase him in the SkyCutters and NoseDiver but fail to catch him. Having outrun his fellow Mutants, Jackalman lands the Flying Machine in a secluded area and enlists the Molemaster and the Driller in his gang. The Mutants arrive at the scene but are no match for “General Jackalman” and his “army”. After a failed attempt to capture Cheetara using a Unicorn as bait, Jackalman and his two new companions head to the Wollo Village to pillage it. Their rampage is cut short by the arrival of the ThunderCats in the ThunderTank. The trio flee in the Flying Machine, dropping a barrage of aerial mines onto the tank. The blast from one of the mines damages the tank and the Cats are forced to pursue the perpetrators on foot. Cheetara goes after the Molemaster, Tygra pursues the Driller while Lion-O chases Jackalman himself. As the ThunderCats are battling the three villains, the remaining Mutants, Slithe, Monkian and Vultureman attack Lion-O while his is battling Jackalman. As they try to wrench the Sword of Omens from Lion-O, the young lord manages to summon his friends who send the Mutants fleeing. Back at Castle Plun-Darr, Jackalman gets severly rebuked by the other Mutants for his desertion. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * Jackalman's costume is slightly different in this episode than his normal appearance. He has a star on his chest buckle and wears fur lined boots. * We learn from this episode that the ThunderCats have some sort of live video feed from inside Castle Plun-Darr. * While Vultureman usually pilots the Flying Machine, in this episode he is shown driving the NoseDiver. Goofs Notable Quotes Lion-O: Why would the Mutants fight each other? Panthro: Beats me. Who knows how Mutants think? Slithe: Don't you have any loyalty? We're meant to be allies, a team. Jackalman: My loyalty is to me, Slithe! Me! Vultureman: Hey! Wait for me! Jackalman: Looks like you've got a long walk ahead of you. Get going, buzzard-brain. Snarf: General Jackalman? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Bollkin: Easy for you to say that, Snarf. You've got the Thundercats to protect you. Lion-O: And we'll protect you too, Bollkin. Cheetara: There's something strange going on out there. Panthro: Yeah, we know. Jackalman's army. Snarf: And you don't get much stranger than that. Lion-O: Cheetara, can you catch Molemaster before he reaches the forest? Cheetara: Gentlemen, place your bets. Cheetara: I wonder what will happen to Jackalman now. Tygra: One thing's for sure: he's run out of friends this time. Cheetara: Justice. Tygra: Truth. Panthro: Honor. Lion-O: And especially, loyalty. Cheetara, Tygra, Panthro, Lion-O: ThunderCats, ho! Media This episode was released on the following media: VHS * ThunderCats Vol.10: The Spaceship Beneath the Sands (included as a Bonus Episode) - f.h.e. release DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots Jackalmans Rebellion1.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion2.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion3.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion4.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion5.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion6.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion7.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion8.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion9.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion10.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion11.jpg Jackalmans Rebellion12.jpg References Hollander, E.P. and Hunt, R.G. (Eds.). (1970). Current Perspectives in Social Psychology (2nd ed.). New York: Oxford University Press. External Links *Jackalman's Rebellion on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Bruce Smith Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)